Not Your Average Mary Sue
by Nancy D
Summary: It's a Mary Sue alright, but with a twist! The twist shows up later, not in the first chapter. PG for swearing, but it's generally ok for all audiences.
1. Mary Sue gets on the train, meets friend...

A/N: I have been so busy recently, and basically sucking at writing fanfiction since school let out last year. So school's back in, and now I'm going 2 do my story that hopefully gets continued. I don't know. But it'll definitely get continued more w/ reviews. "Up went the stock market!" ~ me  
  
DiScLaiMeR: I don't own all Harry-related items. There is one point at the story that says 'British snobs'. Please, British people don't be offended. I don't know any UK people, so therefore I can't judge them. This part is merely a thought going through 100% prejudice, Southerner Mary Sue's mind. Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
  
  
  
Who da Hellz Mary Sue??  
Not ur classic Mary Sue!  
  
~*Prologue*~  
  
September first was a chilly morning. Mary Sue didn't like how it was so cold in England. She didn't understand why she had to move out there anyway. Her body was at King's Cross Station freezing her ass off, but her mind was in her hometown of Atlanta, Georgia. She was going to attend The Atlanta Sorcery School. It's supposed to be the best school south of the Mason/Dixon Line. But then her Dad had to get transferred. But it wasn't like he was getting transferred to say Houston, or Mississippi or something. This was an entirely different country! She had been mad since the move, but now she was even madder. She had to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it as rumored that Hogwarts didn't like the schools in the United States. So she was forever doomed, and, for the moment, entirely pissed off. She put a frown on her face, and kept it there. Her parents had already gone back home, leaving Mary Sue alone on a cold September morning, in an unfamiliar train station, among crowd of British snobs who didn't bother recognizing that she was even standing there. Several people with carts had already run into her. She didn't care though. She was Mary Sue Jackson. She was mean, tough, and unwelcoming. At that moment, she was an all-out bitch. But 10-20 seconds later, all of that would change. Thus, your traditional Mary Sue. Read on...  
  
  
  
  
~*Chapter 1: Mary Sue gets on the train, meets friends, sees Harry's scar, etc.*~  
  
Mary Sue glanced at her watch. _: 42. Her watch was still set on Eastern Time. "Ugh!" she groaned. "Here I go." She pushed her cart and walked forward into the barrier, but as soon as she got through -   
  
"HOLY SHH - Hey!"   
  
Someone had punched her on the arm. That someone was a short, dark-haired girl with glasses who kind of had a fro. She had acne all over her face. "Don't swear here!" she said. "Tons of teachers are watching!"  
  
Normally, Mary Sue would have told someone like this girl to go eat shit, but since she had seen the Hogwarts Express and fully transfigured into Mary Sue as we know her, she didn't. Instead, she smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just taken aback by the amazingness of this wonderful train! My name's Mary Sue. I don't think I caught your name."  
  
"It's Michaeleigh," said the girl. Michaeleigh Thompson. She smiled back at Mary Sue. "You're not from around here, are you?" Michaeleigh noticed that Mary Sue's accent wasn't only American, but Southern, as well.   
  
"No," said Mary Sue. "I'm from Atlanta Georgia. It's really far away."  
  
"It must be!" said Michaeleigh.   
  
Just then, they heard a loud foghorn-like sound, followed by a voice. "Hogwarts Express will leave in 2 minutes!"  
  
"Oh no!" said Michaeleigh. "We better get on it now!" She held onto Mary Sue's hand, and the two of them dashed for the gigundous train. (A/N: Gigundous is not a word, but I just wanted 2 use it cuz it's kool.) They boarded the train and went to a very back compartment that with three older students who looked like they didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
"Do you think these people want us sitting in here with them?" Mary Sue whispered to Michaeleigh. "I mean, they're older students, and they obviously wanted to be alone for a reason, because there's plenty of space in the rest of the train."  
  
"It's fine," said Michaeleigh. "We'll just sit far away from them and not bother them."  
  
"Okay," whispered back Mary Sue, and together, the two of them walked to the very back of the compartment and sat in a twosome of seats and waited for the train to start.   
  
There was silence until the train started going. Finally, Mary Sue turned to Michaeleigh and said; "You must know everybody already, huh? I mean, you living here and all."  
  
"Not really," said Michaeleigh shyly. "A lot of the people come from outside areas like Scotland and Wales. I don't know anyone, really. Most of my friends went to Beauxbatons, in France."  
  
"Aah," said Mary Sue, not knowing what Beauxbatons was.   
  
"So," said Michaeleigh. "What's it like living in America?"   
  
Mary Sue expected the question to be "What's it like living in the South?" as most Northerners asked her the time her dad got transferred to Pennsylvania for a year. "It's very nice," she said, remembering how much she loved Atlanta.   
  
Michaeleigh could see the look of sadness in her eyes. "It must be tough, moving so far away. I've never been out of this time zone. I've always wanted to go to America!"  
  
Mary Sue laughed a little. "It's very nice." There was a pause for a little while, neither one knowing what to say to the other. They had only just met. "What's your family like?" Mary Sue asked. She was very interested in families, being that she lost her mother when she was four, and didn't remember her much.  
  
"I'd say my family's one of those plain old ordinary run-of-the mill Mom, Dad, two kids and a dog type of families. It's nice though. We're really close. I've got a brother named Scott, but he's younger than me, so he's not at Hogwarts yet. Do you have any brothers?"  
  
"Yea, I got two," said Mary Sue. "They're both older than me though, and they had to start Hogwarts in the middle. It must really suck for them."  
  
Michaeleigh flinched, though 'suck' isn't exactly a swear word.  
  
"They're so nice though," said Mary Sue. "Much nicer than my sisters. I've got three of those!"  
  
"Ooh!" said Michaeleigh. "You have a big family! What are all their names?"  
  
"Well," started Mary Sue, "My one brother Joe-Jon, he's my favorite, he's in second year here. He's really funny. And then there's my other brother, Billy-Nick. He thinks he's all hot and shit, but he's not. He's funny though, and I love him."  
  
"Is he really hot?" Michaeleigh asked, giggling.  
  
"Nope," said Mary Sue, "but if you want a boyfriend who's got a sense of humor, and is good-lookin', then you wanna ask out Joe-Jon!"  
  
Michaeleigh giggled again and said, "Now tell me about your sisters. I've always wanted a sister, and I've never known what they were like."  
  
"They suck," said Mary Sue. "Ass." She saw the look on Michaeleigh's eyes and stopped swearing, at least for that part of the train ride. "Nancy-Margaret's the only nice one. She's pretty friendly, but she enjoys her privacy to the extent that she can be sometimes snotty. She's in third year. "My other sister, in seventh year, Dee-Dee, she's a huge slut. She dresses more body than clothes, and she's got more boyfriends than the hairs on my head!"  
  
"Ooh!" Michaeleigh flinched again. When she said she had a 'plain old ordinary run-of-the-mill Mom, Dad, two kids and a dog type of family', she meant it!  
  
"Leticia's in fifth year. She's a huge straight-A smarty-pants-know-it-all. I get A's too, but they all make a huge fuss when she gets 'em. It's always all the teachers like her, and then when I come along, the expect me to be just like her. They don't expect it from the boys, and Nancy Margaret, because she talks back at the teacher and makes wisecracks to the class, but from the moment they see a 97 or above on my first grade, I'm in Leticia's shadow from then until I don't have the teacher anymore."  
  
"Harsh," said Michaeleigh. "That must…suck." She blushed a little. Mary Sue could tell it was probably the first time Michaeleigh had said anything 'wrong'.  
  
"And then there's my Dad, Ted-Jim. He's the greatest!"  
  
"My Dad's name is Robert, and my Mother's name is Barbara. Why does everyone in your family have two names?"  
  
"They don't," said Mary Sue. "Leticia only has one."  
  
"Right," said Michaeleigh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The train ride went on much like this. Mary Sue and Michaeleigh talked about just about whatever they could find worth talking about. They didn't really have much to say. At a little past halfway, a stout, smiling witch came into their compartment with the food tray.  
  
"Grand!" said Michaeleigh. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"  
  
Mary Sue reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Oh no!" she said. "I only have American money! I thought Mother exchanged it!"  
  
Michaeleigh showed her some of the same money in her own hand. "There's no exchange rate on wizard money," she said. "It's only Muggles that have different money in different countries."  
  
"Whew!" said Mary Sue, sighing with relief. She looked up and saw one of the older students standing right in front of her. She had completely forgotten that they were sharing the compartment with three others. The boy was tall, skinny, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was standing there with his money out. "Uh, hello," said Mary Sue.  
  
She looked over at Michaeleigh, who seemed to be gawking. "Are you…?"  
  
"Harry Potter?" finished the boy. "Yes I am! And these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," he said, pointing to the boy and the girl whom he was with.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Mary Sue," said Mary Sue with an outstretched hand. Harry shook it, and Michaeleigh just about fell over.  
  
"What's the matter, girl?" Mary Sue asked.  
  
"N-nothing," she replied. She stretched out her hand toward Harry and said, "M-M-Michaeleigh."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Michaeleigh," said Harry.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hi Hermione," Mary Sue said to the other two kids who Michaeleigh didn't seem to notice. They both waved back. Mary Sue nudged Michaeleigh, who snapped out of her trance just enough to wave to Ron and Hermione, and stop staring at Harry.  
  
"Well, let's get some food," said Hermione.  
  
"Right," said Harry who didn't realize that he was still holding his money, outstretched, in his left hand. "I was going to offer to pay for yours if you didn't have the right money," he said to Mary Sue. "I didn't know there wasn't an exchange rate either." Michaeleigh just about fainted.  
  
"Thanks," Mary Sue said to Harry, and to Michaeleigh, she said, "Come on, let's get something into your system before you pass out."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Moments later, after the food was all eaten, an evil-looking boy guarded by two Neanderthal-looking boys entered the compartment. They said some pretty mean stuff to Harry and the others, but they didn't seem to notice Mary Sue and Michaeleigh. They didn't say anything, though, and pretty soon, they left, and so did Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Woah!" said Mary Sue. "What's up with those freaks?"  
  
"They're probably in Slytherin," said Michaeleigh.  
  
"What the hell's Slytherin?" asked Mary Sue, having never heard the word.  
  
"It's a house," explained Michaeleigh. "There are four houses at Hogwarts. They are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Slytherin's where all the evil people go, so they say."  
  
"It'd suck to be in Slytherin," said Mary Sue.  
  
"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," Michaeleigh replied. "HARRY'S in Gryffindor."  
  
"Hey, what was up with you and Harry just now? It was like you had some major crush on him and you've never even seen him before. His hair was a horrible mess, and he had this big ugly scar on his forehead!"  
  
Michaeleigh gasped. "How dare you say that about Harry's scar! Don't you know what he did? Don't you know about…You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Yeah, there's some talk about him in foreign affairs, but he's been in hiding for awhile now, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, but he's come back! You see, the reason why he was sent into hiding was because of Harry Potter!"  
  
"So HE'S the boy who lived! No WONDER you were so overreacting when you saw him!"  
  
"YES!" said Michaeleigh, happy Mary Sue now understood. "But poor Harry has had to fight You-Know-Who a few times since then, here at Hogwarts. They say the headmaster, Dumbledore's protecting him. I don't know what he's going to do once he leaves. He's got to be in fifth year now, at least! But last year, one of You-Know-Who's followers was here, and he came back! It's horrible!" Michaeleigh looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Let's talk about something else now," said Mary Sue, who didn't want to have to comfort Michaeleigh if she did break down in tears. But before they knew it, they were looking out the window at a humongous castle.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Mary Sue screamed, loud enough so probably the supervisor in the very front compartment could hear her. Michaeleigh flinched.  



	2. Mary Sue and Michaeleigh go 2 Hogwarts, ...

A/N: OK, this is the day after I wrote chappy 1, and sad I am, because Dow went down! But I'm pretty bored right now, so chapter two comes about!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry, no. If anything is offensive to anyone in this chapter or any chapter, please don't be offended, it was not meant to harm or bring offense to anyone. Mostly things like this are included to go along with a certain character's character, if you know what I mean.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Not Your Average Mary Sue~*~  
  
  
~*~Chapter 2: Mary Sue gets sorted into Gryffindor, so does Michaeleigh and so on and so forth~*~  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful night when the first years got out of the train. Mary Sue had been complaining about how cold it was, but it had certainly warmed up. Either that, or it was the magic surrounding the wonderful castle that was warming her up. She had a humungous smile on her face as she and Michaeleigh, holding hands, made their way to a foggy lagoon.   
  
"This place is so wonderful!" Mary Sue exclaimed.  
  
"It is, isn't it," said Michaeleigh, in utter awe.   
  
The two of them climbed into a boat with two other people. There was a very fat boy with freckles all over his face, and a girl who was so small, she looked to be about 8 or 9 years old. She had thin, blond hair that fell around her face in wisps, and she looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Hello," Mary Sue said to the two kids.  
  
The boy grunted a hello, and the girl said 'hi' so softly you could barely hear her.  
  
"My name's Mary Sue," said Mary Sue. She felt awkward when almost a minute went by and neither student answered.  
  
"I'm Michaeleigh," said Michaeleigh after a while. This made the boy's eyes light up.  
  
"Hi Michaeleigh," he said. "I'm H. Thomas Houseman III."   
  
Michaeleigh almost laughed.  
  
"But you can call me Tom," he added.  
  
"Hello Tom," said Michaeleigh.   
  
"Oh look," said Tom. "We're nearly approaching the building! I can't wait for the Sorting Ceremony. My brother Max says it's great fun!"  
  
"What year is he in?" asked Mary Sue.  
  
"He's in third, so he thinks he's a hot shot."  
  
"That's how my brother is. Billy-Nick." Now it was Tom's turn to almost laugh. "He's in fourth year, but my sister Nancy-Margaret is in the class with your brother?"  
  
"How do you know?" asked Tom. "My brother's in Ravenclaw. What house is your sister in?"  
  
"I don't know," said Mary Sue. "We just transferred here from The Atlanta Sorcery School back in Georgia. All my brothers and my sisters have to be re-sorted here."  
  
"That happened to my aunt. She was traumatized after that," said a voice nobody recognized. Tom, Mary Sue, and Michaeleigh all looked to see that the voice was that of the tiny girl who was in their boat. They had almost forgotten she was there. She never got to finish her story though, because suddenly, the boat stopped in front of the castle, and with the help of a huge, wild-looking man, got out of the boat and stepped up to the door of the castle.  
  
As if by magic, (and it probably was, no doubt) the door swung open in front of them! Inside was an elderly woman who looked like years didn't matter, and could probably still compete in a decathlon. But she didn't look like she wanted to at that particular moment. She had a stern look on her face, and her lips were pursed tightly together. She waved all of the students into a stuffy, crowed room to wait.  
  
"Silence," she said. "Wait a moment in here until the rest of the school is settled. Then we will start the Sorting."   
  
With that, she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
There was silence, and then,  
  
"What's next?" asked a boy who was tall and handsome. Mary Sue thought he must be at least thirteen, and shouldn't be in their class. Nobody answered him though. A lot of people were scared of what would happen next, some people just didn't have anything to say, but most, like Mary Sue, were afraid that if they said anything more, that mean-looking woman would come after their necks.  
  
Ten minutes seemed like ten hours. Pretty soon, the professor opened the door again and let the students out into a humungous hall. Picture the biggest auditorium you've been in, and multiply it by 70. That was where they were, and it was filled with tables and tables of people, and up near the front of the room there was a humungous high table where all the Professors sat. Mary Sue began to feel uneasy. Whatever the Sorting was, she didn't want to have to do it in front of the whole school. She felt especially bad for her brothers and sisters, as they were transfer students and were entering in different years.  
  
The stern looking elderly witch who came to be known as Professor McGonagall stepped forward and placed a tattered old hat atop a three legged stool in the front of the hall. The whole hall grew suddenly silent. Mary Sue's hands began to tremble, and her palms got sweaty. She didn't seem to hear the speech Professor McGonagall gave, or the song the hat sang, because she was too lost in thought. About what, she didn't rightly know. She finally snapped out of it by the stern sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Alabaster, Fredrick!" she read loudly.  
  
A short scrawny kid scrambled up to the stool and sat down on it and put the hat on his head. The hat covered over his eyes. He sat there for about half-a-minute, when finally the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!!!"  
  
The kid got off the stool and left the hat there for the next person.  
  
"Arlington, Herbert!"  
  
Herbert Arlington sat on the stool for quite some time before the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Mary Sue remembered what Michaeleigh had told her on the train about Harry Potter being in Gryffindor. She decided that that's where she wanted to be. Time went on, and Mary Sue just kind of zoned out. The Sorting Ceremony was very boring. Garner, Barbara, the frail girl on the boat, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Houseman, Henry Thomas III, or Tom, was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Finally, "Jackson, Mary Sue," rang in everyone's ears. Mary Sue walked, legs trembling, up to the stool. She sat down and put on the hat.  
  
"I like your hair," said the hat. Mary Sue had been surprised by this comment. She liked her hair too. It was flowing, wavy, auburn down to the middle of her back. She always said it was her favorite thing about her physical appearance.  
  
"I know," said the hat. "You weren't expecting that." Mary Sue was amazed at how it new what she was thinking.  
  
"So you want to be in Gryffindor, right?" Mary Sue didn't answer. "Because that's where Harry Potter was. Well, you're smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, and you would do very nicely in Hufflepuff, or Slytherin would be good too! Hufflepuff's a very good house. Your intellect will be more highly recognized in Ravenclaw. I think you should be in Ravencl - or, no, maybe Gry - Sly - Huff - . Hmm, tough decision. I think you had better go into…"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!" it shouted, for the whole hall to hear. Mary Sue took the hat off her head and left it on the stool for the next person to use. She made her way, legs shaking, to the Gryffindor table. She sat down in an empty seat next to Tom.  
  
"I'm so glad I got Gryffindor!" Tom said. "I thought I was going to be in Ravenclaw, because that's where Max is, but I guess I was destined for Gryffindor all along!"  
  
"Me too, I guess," said Mary Sue. She didn't dare tell Tom about how the Sorting Hat had trouble making his mind.   
  
Pretty soon, Professor McGonagall called for Thompson, Michaeleigh, and Michaeleigh sat down on the stool. The hat was on her head for all of five seconds before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone at the Gryffindor table applauded for Michaeleigh, but Mary Sue and Tom clapped the loudest.  
  
"I'm so glad I made it!" exclaimed Michaeleigh. She embraced Mary Sue in a tight hug, and sat down in an empty seat.  
  
After Michaeleigh, there was only Tram, Philip; Wagner, Cynthia; and Wayne, Stephen who were sorted. After that were the transfer students.   
  
Dee-Dee, Leticia, Billy-Nick, and Joe-Jon Jackson were all sorted into Gryffindor. Nancy Margaret was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
Tom looked at Mary Sue with utter amazement. "Hey! You knew that your sister was going to be in my brother's class!"  
  
"Damn straight," Mary Sue said, with a smile.  
  
A/N:  
The end! For now. I'm just tired of writing presently. Stay tuned for chapter three: Mary Sue goes to her dorm, meets all the Gryffindors, has her first day of school, etc. etc.  
  
But for now! Have a good night, and a pleasant tomorrow!!  



End file.
